A Fate Worse Than Death
by MJ-Rhapsody
Summary: Stagfur, a young warrior of Windclan, has been infected with an ancient curse after trying to get revenge on the monster who maimed one of his clanmates. Now, he must cope with the curse he has within him or watch the clans crumble before him.
1. Chapter 1

The first light of dawn came through the entrance of the warrior's den, awaking a solid brown tom. His pale green eyes still blurry from sleep.

"Stupid sunlight. Can't I sleep past dawn?" He growled

He got up and yawned on top of his nest. He glanced at the tortoiseshell she-cat who was in deep sleep next to him. Her fluffy fur was matted from sleep, but she still smelled like herbs. _It's nice having her back here. _He thought. She had been injured from twisting her paw from hunting about a half-moon ago. He walked out of the den and found Littlewhisker sitting near the Tallrock. The pale brown tabby she-cat was sitting with Shadowstorm, Jaywhisker, and Wolfsong.

"Wolfsong?" He asked as he approached the group of cats.

She sighed, "Yes Stagfur."

"Why aren't you in the nursery right now? You're due soon."

She rolled her eyes as she padded up to him.

"I'll be fine. Blackfeather knows I'm going on the dawn patrol this morning. Also, I've got at least another moon."

He shrugged as Littlewhisker stood up.

"Okay then." She said, "We're going to the Thunderclan border since the dusk patrol checked the Riverclan border two sunrises ago."

Stagfur nodded as they walked out of camp. He glanced at Wolfsong again and nodded. _She'd be fine. Blackfeather knows better than I do about kits. _He smiled at the patrol. His energy had awoken again and looked toward Littlewhisker.

"Littlewhisker?" He asked

"What is it Stagfur.." Asked the tired she-cat

"Mind if I go hunting?"

"Oh! I'll go with him!" Shadowstorm exclaimed

"Fine. Meet us by the border once you have caught a piece of prey. Just one. You two can share one of them since leaf-bare is coming."

"Yeah fine let's go!" The young tom shouted

Stagfur rolled his eyes as he bounded ahead of the group. Shadowstorm joined him shortly at his side

"So, are we hunting anything in particular?" He asked

"No."

He sped up, not in the mood to talk to his former apprentice. _I'll never understand how he has this much energy now. He's acting like a kit! _Stagfur froze as the scent of a mouse came toward him. _Better than nothing. _He thought angrily. He got into a crouch and eyed the small mouse. His tail itched to lash back and forth from the anticipation of the hunt. He crept forward and took a large leap, startling the mouse. It squeaked and started to run. However, Stagfur was much faster. He gripped the mouse in his jaws and slid across the moor about a tail-length.

"Nice."

Shadowstorm had a small thrush at his paws as he looked up from it. His pale blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Excellent catch." He meowed

Stagfur sat down and began to eat the mouse. He still remembered Littlewhisker's instructions, but all they had was a small mouse and a thrush. Sharing these would be ridiculous. Shadowstorm's ears perked up as he got up, abandoning his prey.

"Shadow-"

"Shhh." He hissed

His eyes were focused ahead of them as he began padding in that direction. Stagfur got up and the two ran. _What is going on...? _

"H..He..Help..m..me!"

He spotted a pure black tom ahead with blood pouring from multiple wounds.

"Nightflame!" Shadowstorm yowled

His son ran toward him as Stagfur ran behind him.

"H..Help!" Nightflame grunted

His dark amber eyes were half closed and his rear, right leg was crooked along with a bend in his tail. His ears were shredded along with scratches across his shoulders and belly.

"What happened?"

"H..Help.."

His eyes closed as Stagfur turned to face Shadowstorm. The tom was hyperventilating as he looked at Stagfur.

"Get back to camp! Ge..Get Fennelpool! Or..I don't know..Get someone! Don't let him die!" He growled

Stagfur nodded and raced back to camp. _What could have done something so horrible to Nightflame? _

**...**

"He's..He's gonna be alright, right?" Shadowstorm asked

Fennelpool was over Nightflame's body. The long furred tortoiseshell was moving as fast as the wind itself with different herbs being placed on top of him. His eyes were still closed and Brindlestar was inside there as well, her eyes wide as she watched Fennelpool maneuver through the different bundles of herbs.

"I..I think he'll live." She meowed

Shadowstorm sighed in relief as his father's breathing began to steady out. His eyes were still closed, but he was alive.

"Thank Starclan." Brindlestar said

"Yes..Nightflame was lucky to survive that. But, I'm afraid his leg won't heal properly." Fennelpool told them

"What do you mean?" Stagfur asked

"His leg was to badly injured to ever heal correctly. All the herbs in the world won't do anything to heal it."

"What's he supposed to do then?"

Fennelpool sighed, "Well, he would have to retire early. He won't become my apprentice and it's wrong to kill him with any deathberries."

Stagfur looked down. Nightflame had been one of his best friends. Although he was moons older than him, he had been like the father Stagfur never had. He was also Shadowstorm's own father!

"Very well then. Please, come get me when he awakes." Brindlestar meowed

She left the den and Stagfur followed. Shadowstorm remained in the den. Stagfur noticed Gorsewing by the den. Her pale gray eyes were wide with fear.

"Wh..What happened?" She asked

"Nightflame survived. But, he'll have to retire." He answered

"Oh Stagfur. I know how much of an impact he's had on your life." She mewed gently

She nuzzled his fur and he purred happily. _At least you're okay..._He and Gorsewing walked toward the den, but Brindlestar's call interrupted it. _  
_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Tallrock!"

He walked over and sat next to Stonefur. Gorsewing joined him shortly as did the rest of the clan.

"As we all know, Nightflame has been attacked by something-"

"Or someone!"

"No.."

Fennelpool had come out of the den and was sitting by it.

"Those weren't cat claw marks. Also, no cat wouldn't not bite it's enemy. No bite marks and there was so much damage. It couldn't have been a cat."

"So..Something attacked him." Brindlestar announced. "I want no cat to be out without another until we find this demon who nearly killed Nightflame!"

Stagfur yowled in approvement with his clanmates. _Whatever demon did this will be sorry! _


	2. Chapter 2

Stagfur glanced over at Shadowface, who's eyes were ablaze with rage. He looked up at Brindlestar, who was looking calmly over her clan.

"She's choosing to ignore them." Shadowface spat

Stagfur padded over to his former apprentice and looked him in the eye. _Poor tom. He has to know what Brindlestar is choosing. _

"It's for-" He began

"No! It's not! Nightflame didn't deserve this! I don't care what she's saying!"

The black tom got up and ran toward the warrior's den. He glanced at Gorsewing, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He shrugged and looked down at the ground. _What kind of being could do this? A badger or fox we would have scented..What could it be? _He watched Brindlestar pad into her den as Stagfur walked over to his mate. He wrapped his tail around her as she mewed,

"Promise me you'll listen to Brindlestar."

Stagfur nuzzled into her wiry fur. The scent of herbs was gone now..but she still had that sweet scent of heather on her coat.

"I promise."

**...**

Stagfur walked passed the elder's den. Nightflame had been in there for a half-moon and now he'd have to miss this Gathering in order to heal. He entered the den and placed a fresh mouse by the black tom. His crooked leg sat away from his body along with his bent tail. His shredded ears perked up as he spotted Stagfur. He said nothing and didn't touch the mouse. _He's not accepting his role as an elder. _

"Eat." He meowed

"Why? My life's already ruined."

"How? You're still in the clan you love and-" Stagfur began

"And what?" He growled, "I'm not able to work with my son and I've lost my mate already and two of my daughters! Shadowface deserved to have me there next to him and now I'm what? A crippled cat who doesn't deserve to have the honor of being an elder!"

Stagfur was lost for words. He couldn't say anything to change Nightflame's mind. He was cheated out of an experience of being with Shadowface. He left the den and found Mouseclaw padding into the den. He shook his head, warning him not to speak to Nightflame. Mouseclaw nodded and entered the den. Stagfur headed over to the fresh-kill pile, wanting to help out the apprentices who were training right now. He grabbed a rabbit and headed over to the nursery, hoping the queens were in a better mood.

"Oh! Rabbit!"

A little sandy-gray she-cat bounded over with a tortoiseshell she-cat at her side. The sandy-gray cat was smaller, but was slimmer than the tortoiseshell. Stagfur placed the rabbit down on the ground and smiled.

"Hi Thrushkit." He mewed

The she-cat's pale green eyes were wide as she took a bite of the rabbit.

"Hey! No fair!"

He smiled as Poppykit batted at Thrushkit's ears. She yelped and Poppykit took her place, enjoying some of the prey. Stagfur padded over to the tortoiseshell who was laying on top of a nest. She was speaking to a dark gray tabby she-cat, who's large belly signified that she was going to have her kits soon.

"They're adorable Sagetail." He said

"Thanks. But, they're a pawful!" She exclaimed

"I can't wait to have my kits." The dark gray tabby told them, "Blackfeather will be so happy!"

"That he will Wolfsong."

_New life must be a good thing for Windclan. _He then remembered the beast that had attacked Nightflame. _We can't just ignore that thing with kits being born! What if it attacks the clan? These kits will be dead! Brindlestar can't just ignore that! _Stagfur padded out of the nursery and looked up at the sky. It was nearly sunhigh and he'd be going to the Gathering tonight.

"I hope Brindlestar mentions this monster. Then all the clans will be on the lookout." He whipsered

Stagfur walked over to the entrance, not wanting to be cooped up in camp any longer. He headed for the Thunderclan border, wanting to see what the attack scene looked like. He started running, not wanting to waste time. The moor turned into a blur of yellow, green, purple, and brown as he soon approached the border. Another scent was mingled with it as he spotted the outline of a cat. But, it didn't smell of Windclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan, or even Shadowclan.

"Hey!" He yowled

The cat turned around and padded closer to him. He spotted that it was a cream furred she-cat and as she noticed it, she ran off, disappearing into the undergrowth of Thunderclan's territory.

"Stay on your territory you filthy kittypet!"

Stagfur walked over to the spot where she was sitting. He sniffed the ground, gathering her scent. She had left paw steps in the ground and a few traces of her fur. He bared his fangs as he spotted a larger paw print with marks, which he guessed were claws, jutting out of the edges. _Must belong to that_ beast! Stagfur checked the scent of the footprint, but the scent was so stale, he couldn't even find anything. He hissed in frustration, but he still remembered the cream furred she-cat.

"Maybe she knows something about the beast." He growled, "Brindlestar would get mad, so maybe Shadowface would like to hear about this."

**...**

Stagfur ran back to camp, grabbing a hare on the way letting them think he was hunting, and happily placed it in the fresh kill pile. He looked around for Shadowface. He entered the warrior's den, where he had seen him the day before. But, the black tom wasn't there. No one was in there. _Of course not! It's sunny out and with leaf-bare coming, we'd better enjoy it. _Stagfur shrugged and started looking for Emberpelt.

"Who are you looking for?"

He turned around and saw Mudpaw. Moss sat at his paws as he looked up at Stagfur.

"Emberpelt. He might know where Shadowface is."

"Oh, they're out on a hunting patrol." He mewed, "Why?"

"I just need to speak with Shadowface."

Mudpaw shrugged as he padded away with the moss. Stagfur headed for the entrance when he felt a tail on his back.

"Hi my brave warrior." Gorsewing said

He smiled warmly as she licked his cheek. _At least I have her. _He purred happily.

"Who're you lookin' for?"

"Shadowface. I want to tell him something."

"Go check for him and tonight we can go out together for a fun night."

Stagfur smiled as she padded away. He left the camp, again, and started looking for Shadowface. He ran as fast as he could, wanting to alert him soon. Stagfur bolted across the moor and soon found the black tom running toward the Thunderclan border.

"Shadowface!"

The tom turned around and slowed his pace as he approached him.

"L..Listen, I fo..found this she-cat by the border earlier. Maybe she knows about the beast."

"I saw another cat. A black and white tom. Maybe their connected. But, I've made up my mind." He meowed

"What do you mean?" Stagfur asked

"I'm not listening to Brindlestar. There is a connection and I'm going to find that beast next half-moon."


	3. Chapter 3

Brindlestar sat at the camp entrance as Stagfur padded next to Gorsewing and Aspenfur, his friend. The dark brown tabby tom wasn't talking much, but no one was since the attack. Nightflame limped next to Mouseclaw and leaned on him for support. Shadowface's gaze was on his father, anger and sadness swarming inside the pale blue gaze. Stagfur sighed as he slipped through the tunnel, behind Aspenfur. Gorsewing came behind him as he came out on the other side, the fresh moonlight hitting his eyes.

"Hopefully the Gathering will be good." He meowed

Gorsewing shrugged as Aspenfur merely nodded. As Brindlestar started running, the group followed. Stagfur started up and followed the group. His head was still wrapped around how quiet his clan had been. No one left camp alone any more due to the fear of meeting the brutal creature. Stagfur too hadn't left camp without either Gorsewing, Aspenfur, or Shadowface.

"Windclan," Brindlestar began, "This Gathering is not different than the others. Act as though nothing has happened."

Stagfur heard a deep growl escape from his right. He turned and saw Shadowface's eyes directly set on their leader. He sighed, _It's no use. He won't listen to me. _Stagfur glanced up at the sky, seeing all the stars of Silverpelt still shining brightly and the full moon wasn't covered by clouds. The silvery spilled onto the ground, igniting the path that led to the tree-bridge. His belly growled lightly, but he had only himself to blame. _Maybe I should have shared that rabbit with Aspenfur. _He continued walking, hearing the wind whistle in his ears and flatten his freshly groomed fur. The moor began to disappear as Stagfur could see the lake a tree-length away. Brindlestar sped up, obviously wanting to reach the Gathering soon.

Aspenfur said, "I wonder why that beast hasn't shown up again. It's been almost a half-moon!"

He glanced at his friend. Stagfur merely shrugged, "I wish I knew where _it _went."

"I wish we could change Nightflame's fate. He was such a good warrior."

He nodded in agreement. "What's done is done.."

**...**

Stagfur padded onto the island as the scents of Thunderclan and Riverclan met his nose. _At least a few other clans decided to show up. _He headed for Thunderclan, wishing to see a familiar face. As he headed over, he noticed that cats were staying to their own clans. All of Thunderclan were with their clan and the same went with Riverclan. He glanced over to the giant tree and spotted Goldstar, Thunderclan's leader, and Beetlestar, Riverclan's leader. Brindlestar ran over to the tree as Emberpelt looked back at them.

"Remember what Brindle-" The deputy began

"Why? Everyone else is staying with their clan." Shadowface growled

Stagfur glanced at the young tom, hoping to see a friendly light in his eyes. But, they were as cold as ice. His tail lashed behind him as Emberpelt started speaking again.

"You may remain with your clan. Do _not _start anything."

The gray and black tom bounded away, leaving them alone. A tail wrapped around him as he glanced over at Thunderclan, seeing his friend Sandfrost. The dark gold and white tom was staring down at his paws, but Stagfur was able to catch a glance of his icy blue eyes. _He seems nervous.._He wrapped his tail around his paws as a marshy scent came into the territory. _Shadowclan. _He turned around, spotting the fluffy, black fur of Softstar. The leaded was just as silent as the Gathering was as she led her clan across the tree-bridge.

"Great. Everyone's hear and we're acting like Starclan told us to shut up." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be so angry." Gorsewing told him in her gentle voice, "That beast might have scared the other clans as well."

Stagfur rolled his eyes. "No. It still shouldn't be like this..nor should Starclan be accepting it!" He replied, flicking his tail toward the sky

The sky hadn't changed aside from the shifting of the stars. No clouds were present to block the moon or stars. As Shadowclan settled down, Beetlestar's mew echoed over the quiet island.

"Riverclan is doing well. Our warrior, Echopool, has given birth to four beautiful kits last quarter moon. Each of them are healthy and will grow into strong cats. Aside from that, prey is well and our territory is secured." He concluded

He sat down as Softstar stood up. She eyed the clans quickly as she meowed, "Our clan is doing well. However, we mourn the loss of our warrior Leafnose."

"Leafnose! Leafnose!" Shadowclan chanted

_Why won't she tell how he died? _

"Prey is running well and my clan is healthy."

She nodded to Goldstar. The golden tabby tom sat up, his tail lashing behind him.

"Prey is well and we're healthy." He said quickly

He sat down and Brindlestar stood up. Her pale brown tabby fur looked silver in the moonlight as she spoke.

"Our clan has suffered greatly. Our warrior, Nightflame, has been mauled by a terrible monster that crossed our territory."

Goldstar's eyes flashed, "When did it strike?" He asked

"A half-moon ago."

Gasps rang from all the clans as all the leaders focused their gaze on the Windclan leader.

"That's when we lost Leafnose." Softstar mewed

"And when Jumpaw was slaughtered." Goldstar announced

"And when my mate, Smalltail, was attacked.."

Stagfur glanced up at the four leaders. Each of them had eyes as wide and round as the moon that hung above their heads. Goldstar's mouth had dropped open and Softstar's eyes were shut.

"We were each affected by this monster." Brindlestar said at last, "I suggest that we all keep an eye out for this beast. If anyone spots even a footprint, they should alert the other clans."

"I agree." Softstar replied, "I don't wish to lose another warrior to a creature."

"Nor does another apprentice deserve to die before becoming a warrior." Goldstar continued

"I shall do this as well. I wish not to have my mate be injured and do nothing about it." Beetlestar growled

"So, it is settled. I hope that no more attacks shall occur and that this is the only one." Brindlestar finished

The leaders leapt off the giant tree as the clans started to move. Stagfur was left in awe. _We're not the only one..Now all the clans will be able to search for this terrible creature. _He looked at Shadowface, who had the same look as before, _But I don't think Shadowface changed his mind. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright...We've been traveling since dusk. Where did you smell this rogue's scent?" Stagfur asked

"Near the edge of the territory." Shadowstorm meowed

Stagfur rolled his eyes. His paws ached and he was forcing his eyes to stay open. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky and a few clouds were moving across the sky. Wind flattened his fur as he pressed on with Shadowstorm. The light of the half-moon somewhat help him see, but his eyes weren't used to the dark like this. Shadowstorm, however, looked wide awake. Shadowstorm was walking faster than him, but they hadn't wanted to run. _If that beast sees us, we need as much energy as we can muster. __  
_

"Stagfur. When we find this beast, we attack it without mercy. Forget the warrior code and fight like a rogue." Shadowstorm said

Stagfur nodded as the edge of Windclan territory came into view. "Here we are." The black tom told him. "It smells like the she-cat we found a while ago." Stagfur merely nodded, not remembering the scent to well.

"Let's go."

Shadowstorm walked out of the territory and Stagfur turned around. The moor was spread out behind him, glowing silver by the moonlight. Stagfur sighed as he followed Shadowstorm out of the territory. He walked alongside the young warrior as guilt welled up in his belly. _We should have told someone..What if they think we've been killed? _The dark brown tom shuddered at the thought of dying at the paws of this beast. He'd seen Nightflame's injuries and surviving wasn't any better than dying.

"Hurry up already." Shadowstorm growled, "If the night ebbs away, we'll have to wait a whole moon."

"Why would-" He began

"It came on the half-moon last time and hasn't been spotted since. It must come out only on the half-moon." He replied

Stagfur said nothing and sped up. He was nearing Shadowstorm when the tom froze. His eyes were focused on something in the distance and Stagfur squinted his eyes, hoping to get a better view. "It's nothing." Shadowstorm said, "It doesn't have any odor with it."

"Shouldn't we take any precaution?"

"Why should we. We would hear it coming if it was anything and it would have ran at us by now."

He glanced back and his eyes went wide. _I knew it was something. I just hope it won't attack us. _For whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore.

**...**

It was a little past moonhigh and Stagfur was trudging next to Shadowstorm. The tom's pace had slowed, but the determination in his eyes hadn't disappeared. Stagfur hadn't relaxed yet, for the missing creature was somewhere, lurking among the shadows.

"What if we don't find it." Stagfur finally said

Shadowstorm faced him and mewed, "We simply run back to camp. It won't be past sunhigh by time we get there."

The guilt he had felt earlier had dissolved and was replace with anxiety. _He thinks we could beat this thing. We'd need the whole clan to destroy it! _Stagfur heard an odd noise in the distance and turned his head behind him. Nothing was there, but he continued to hear the snarls of the beast.

"Get ready. It's coming." Shadowstorm told him

He looked around, his fur fluffing up as he turned around, searching for any sign of it. A terrible stench filled his nose as the growls grew louder. A yelp sounded from behind him as he turned, seeing Shadowstorm on top of a large beast. It resembled a dog, but was the size of five badgers. It's pale yellow eyes shined in the night, but he saw only yellow, no pupils. It turned around and snapped at Shadowstorm.

"Don't just stand there!" Shadowstorm yowled as he scratched at the monster's neck, "Help!"

Stagfur shook his head and leapt at the monster's leg, hoping to do something. It lifted a giant paw, it's long black claws glowing in the moonlight. It brought them down onto his rear leg. Stagfur yowled in pain as it removed it's claws from his injured leg. Shadowstorm jumped off and aimed for it's throat. The beast snapped at Shadowstorm's leg, but missed.

"Come at me flea-bag!" Shadowstorm challenged

Stagfur bit into the beast's rear leg, drawing some blood from it. Some of it's black fur tore off of it as blood leaked from the wound. It snarled at him and aimed for his throat.

"Watch out!" Shadowstorm cried

Stagfur jumped back, hearing the echoing sound of the creature's teeth. The long, white fangs were sharper than claws and looked like it would puncture a hole in a rock. Shadowstorm tried to jump onto it, but he slid down the side. His claws raked down the side of it, black fur being torn from it.

"How is it still fighting?" Stagfur asked

"Figure it out-!" Shadowstorm began

The beast slammed it's paw into the black tom's side, throwing him across the clearing almost a tree-length. "Shadowstorm!" Stagfur shouted. He faced the beast, hatred boiling in his belly. It's yellow eyes shined like pools of sunlight as it leapt at him, raking his side. He felt as though he'd been hit by a monster. Blood poured from his side as he fell to the ground, his blood pooling to the ground. The beast's eyes gleamed with malice and Stagfur struggled to get up. He looked to where Shadowstorm had been thrown and saw nothing but a non-moving lump on the ground. Fear flowed through him. _No..._The lump twitched and he let out a sigh. A searing pain erupted inside Stagfur's left leg as the beast removed it's fangs from his leg. Blood dripped from it's fangs as Stagfur's body went numb.._Starclan..If I die, please watch over my beloved Gorsewing and Shadowstorm, if he lives. _Stagfur heard a howl erupt from behind him as darkness engulfed him and his consciousness dissolved.


	5. Chapter 5

A searing pain in his leg awoke Stagfur. His eyes opened as the bright rays of the sun pierced his tired eyes. He started to sit up when a groan came from next to him. He turned and saw Shadowstorm, the tom's flank gently moving up and down. _W..We survived. _A familiar scent drifted toward him. _Herbs? When did we get back in camp? _

"Oh thank the heavens your alive."

He looked toward the odd voice and saw a dark brown tabby tom. His fur was patchy and his muzzle was tinged with white along with his belly. He had a big bite mark on his flank. However, what Stagfur noticed, and shocked him the most, was the missing right eye. Only one yellow eye was staring at him.

"Wh..Who are you?"

"Ah. The name's Mouse. I'm the healer for the Pecus pack."

"Pecus?" Stagfur asked

Mouse gave a _mrrow _of laughter, "Don't worry. All the newcomers don't know much, if anything, about us."

Stagfur stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg. He glanced at it and saw a large bite mark on his leg. The bright red color stood out against his brown fur as Shadowstorm stirred in his sleep.

"He'll be alright. Just let him rest." Mouse meowed

A new scent floated toward Stagfur. He turned and saw a pale gray tom with white paws and a muzzle. He wasn't old like Mouse, for his fur was sleek and healthy and the muscles under his pelt resembled those of a young warrior. However, his face was crossed with scars and a scar sat on his leg.

"Mouse, how are they doing?"

"Very well Blade. The black one is still sleeping and as you can see, this tom is awake and doing well. Aside from the.." His tail flicked to the bite mark on his leg.

"Oh Heavens...Not another one."

Stagfur cocked his head. _Crazy cats. _He thought.

"What's your name?" Blade asked

"Oh..Stagfur."

"You're one of those..clan cats right?" Blade asked

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

Blade's eyes darkened for a moment, "I knew one. Her name was Cherryfall."

"Was?"

Blade said nothing more and padded away from them. Mouse shook his head. "He's always hated talkin' about her." The tom padded toward a few holes in the ground as Stagfur limped over. His leg ached with each step, but he was used to it due to the battles. However, what he didn't get was that he was fine everywhere else. No other scratch marks or aches harmed his body as he walked.

"Mouse, right?" Stagfur asked, "What was Blade talking about?"

Mouse sighed, "I'm not the cat to tell ya."

"Then who is?"

"Our leader. Her name's Fox. She's not the oldest, but we trust her with our life."

Stagfur padded away from the toms and headed began searching for Blade, hoping he'd know where Fox was. As he walked through the clearing, more cats started to appear. A tortoiseshell she-cat with a long scar on the side of her belly bounded in with a broad shouldered, black furred tom at her side. He had a scar on his flank. Stagfur ran over to them, hoping they were apart of this pack too. The tortoiseshell jumped back, her amber eyes wide.

"Who're you?" She asked

"Stagfur."

"He's one o' those clan cats Leaf." The black tom meowed, "Always fightin' with each othah."

Stagfur's fur bristled, "We don't always fight."

"Night, stay calm." Leaf said, her tail flicking to Stagfur's bite mark.

Night's amber eyes darkened as he sat down, "What ya want?"

_Starclan this cat sounds weird. _"Where's Fox."

"She's over there, inside that small hole over there."

"Thank you."

Stagfur bounded off toward the hole. As he approached, a large, brown and white tom leapt in front of him. His dark gray eyes were squinted as his fur fluffed up. "What are you trying to do?" He growled.

"I just want to see Fox. I asked Leaf and she told me she's in here."

The tom didn't move.

"Let him in Luke." A she-cat meowed

Luke snorted, but moved out of the way. Stagfur entered and the warm scent of heather reminded him of Windclan. "You must be the new cat."

A dark ginger she-cat was laying down with two kits at her belly. Both of them were gray furred, but one had ginger paws. She looked down at them with a smile. "They're adorable, aren't they?"

"All kits are a gift from Starclan."

The she-cat glanced up at the mention of Starclan. "You must be one of those clan cats, right?"

Stagfur nodded.

"Welcome to our pack young tom. As you must know, I am Fox."

"Wait..Aren't you the leader."

Fox nodded.

"Why do you have kits? What about the responsibilities of leading your pack and helping them survive and-" Stagfur began

"Every she-cat is allowed to have kits. Just like every tom may have a mate. I know of your warrior code because of a young she-cat who stayed here with us for a while. Our healer, a medicine cat if you will, may have a mate and kits. Just like any leader may." Fox interrupted

"So, who's-"

"My second in command, deputy if you will, Blade is. He is also _my _mate." Fox answered

Stagfur sat down and looked at the two kits. "What are their names?"

"The pale gray she-cat with white paws is Thorn. The dark gray she-cat with ginger paws is Storm."

"They'll make fine members of your pack." Stagfur said

Fox wrapped her white tipped tail around them as Thorn stirred next to her sister. "We must move on though..We never stay anywhere long."

Fox's dark green eyes flickered toward his bite mark and Stagfur's tail lashed. "Why is every cat looking at that bite mark like it's a big deal? It's not that uncommon to be bitten!"

"Idiot." Fox mumbled, "Doesn't even bother to tell ya."

"About what?"

"Listen to me now. We are called the Pecus pack, which means Demon pack. We don't know what language it is from, but it comes from some type of language. We live together because of the demon curse that runs through our veins. It is transmittable too." Fox explained

As she said that, Stagfur's eyes widened. "What does that demon look like?"

"I think you know."

He nodded, remembering the large monster he'd seen the night before. It's large, muscular body and sharp black claws. Its glowing yellow eyes and fangs that glowed as white as the moon.

"_That _is what we change into." Fox told him

"Th..That's terrible!"

"Every half-moon we change into them. If any ray of moonlight or if we see the half-moon, we change. If we don't, we become ten times worse in our regular state until the next half-moon. I had to abandon my kits the past three half-moons and I'm thankful they don't have to change until they're six moons old."

Fox paused and looked down at her daughters. Thorn was now sitting up, stretching her jaws in a yawn. _Those poor kits...Cursed for life. __  
_

"As I said earlier. It is transmittable..By bite."

Stagfur's bite mark twitched as his heart raced in his chest. "B..But..I can't..I"

"I'm sorry. But, you are a demon."


	6. Chapter 6

An image of the beast that had attacked him and Shadowface flashed in Stagfur's mind as Fox finished her statement.

"It..It doesn't seem possible." He said

"You saw it last night." She mewed gently

Thorn nuzzled her belly as Stagfur laid down next to the leader. She looked at him with dark green eyes and told him, "You're welcome to stay here with us."

He looked at her with horror, "Why would I ever agree to that?" He asked, "I have a clan to help and my mate is there as well! I can't just abandon it because of..of...this!"

Fox sighed, "I would advise against that. Look at what we have here, cats like you."

"These rogues are nothing like Shadowface and I!" He spat

"Are you sure? There are groups of cats who go out and hunt for us, we have a leader, deputy, and a medicine cat, to put it in your terms, a place for kits, and we live together in peace with one another. How is it different from a clan?"

"I won't leave my family behind."

Fox growled, but didn't argue. "You may leave, but don't come crying to us on the day of the half-moon about how much pain you're going through or the day after when you wake up in a field somewhere with a damn body of an animal a few feet from you!"

Stagfur held back a growl and padded out of the den. He headed back over, ignoring the stares of the other cats. One of them padded over to him, one he didn't know.

"I'm sorry about what happened." She told him.

He turned to look at the she-cat. She had a pale gray pelt that matched the color of the clouds above him. Her dark green eyes matched those of Fox. He also took notice of her lack of a bite mark anywhere on her lithe body.

"About what?" He asked

"We can all tell when there's a new member. But, you really should stay. I won't try and persuade you, but consider it."

"Thanks.." He began, not knowing her name.

"Alex."

"Thanks Alex." He told her

He walked over to Mouse, who was over Shadowface's body. "He was hurt pretty badly." Mouse said.

"How long till he heals?"

"A good three sunrises till he's able to leave." He answered

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait that long. Is there anyway you could heal him faster, like what you did with me!" Stagfur asked

"You healed because of that." Mouse replied, his tail flicked toward the bite mark on his leg, "We heal faster, but when you're first bitten, every other injury given that night heals."

_Great.._

"I can't stay here, my clan is worried about me. Him too."

"We'll have to stay here until he heals. You can come back to get him in three sunrises." The elderly tom meowed

"Very well." Stagfur replied

**...**

Stagfur bounded back the way he had came, following the scent trail of Shadowface and him from the previous night. The clouds covered most of the sky aside from a few areas that allowed sunlight to come through. He felt, different. As though he was stronger than before. His eyes caught sight of trees in the far distance. _That must be the Lake. _He continued running, the memory of seeing Gorsewing and his clanmates powering his run. He glanced up at the sky. _Must be about sunhigh. _He thought. _I'll be back before dusk. _

**_..._**

Stagfur walked onto the moor, the familiar scent of Windclan making him purr as he walked along the fresh grass. A few birds whistled above, reminding him of the sweet taste of prey. His belly growled in response to the thought. He scanned the moor, spotting a hare a few fox-lengths away. He smiled happily and began running at the hare. It's jumped up immediately and started running, but Stagfur was gaining on it. He felt the thumping of it's feet on the ground as he leapt for the small rodent and caught it in his jaws.

"Stagfur!"

He jumped at the voice as he saw Aspenfur run at him. Gorsewing was trailing behind a bit, but his old friend reached him faster.

"Where were you?" He asked

Stagfur dropped the hare and looked at his two friends. "Uh.." He began. _Should I tell them? What if Brindlestar finds out? She'll be furious! But...They should know. _"Uh..Shadowface-" He began

"What about Shadowface? Have you seen him?" Gorsewing asked

"Let him talk." Aspenfur meowed

"Shadowface and I thought it'd be a good idea to search for the thing that hurt Nightflame."

Aspenfur growled, "Why in the name of Starclan is that a good idea? You saw what it did to him! Where is Shadowface?"

"He..He.."

_Great Starclan! I can't tell them that he was captured by "demons"! They'll think I'm insane! I could just say he was taken by some rogues...No..Oh! Just say he was taken by some twolegs who locked him up in their nests. _

"He was knocked out by the thing and some..twolegs took him and locked him in their nest." He replied

"We have to help him!" Gorsewing shouted

"No..He was unconscious. Let's give it a few sunrises." He told them, "He might be able to get out on his own."

"Very well. I'll tell Brindlestar that you're back and where Shadowface is."

"Fantastic." Stagfur said

He walked alongside Gorsewing as they headed back to camp. He felt a nice warmth of relief as he headed back home. _Shadowface will be fine. I know that much. They seemed like nice cats. _The memory of the pack came back to him. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh to them about their offer. _He shrugged, _I'll apologize when I see them when I go back. __  
_

**Sorry guys about taking so long to update. I know this isn't the most exciting chapter..But, I promise, it will get better. Remember, every story has their boring chapters :) **


End file.
